shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uaine
, |epithet = The Druid (ドルイド) |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 450,000,000}} |}} Uaine is a cocky but kind individual who loves only 2 things, nature and his crew, the Nature Pirates. Fighting Devil Fruit Uaine is an awakened zoan devil fruit user who ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Scylla. Scylla is a mythical dragon with 6 heads. At will, Uaine is able to sprout these heads out of his body, turn his skin into really strong scales or a vast multitude of other things, due to his awakened powers. Along with that, he has access to the regular hybrid and full form of Scylla. Animal Speaking Uaine was raised by animals, which allows him to speak to and command animals to do his bidding. This can naturally be used in a fight for his advantage. Guns Uaine carries two golden pistols. They aren't special other than the fact that he is a good marksman and when his animal speaking skills can't be used, he uses his gun. Pop Greens Just like Usopp, he utilizes pop greens and loads them into his guns along with regular bullets. Haki Uaine is skilled at both primary forms of Haki however is unable to use Conqueror's Haki Bounty History First Bounty: 50,000,000 for raiding a town in the West Blue and stealing all the valuables after defeating navy Rear Admiral, Sisun Alade, and escaping a fleet Truth: In reality Uaine went to the town and Sisun Alade, who was in control of the town, was being tyrannical with taxes, claiming that the civilian's money should be used to fund the navy. Naturally, he defeated the rear-admiral and the town paid him for it with the money taken by tax. The part about escaping the fleet is true Second Bounty: 160,000,000 for infiltrating a navy base, slaughtering 10% of its populace and stealing a ship Truth: A storm washed him and his crew into the base and battered their ship up. The navy naturally acted hostile and their only choice was to take a navy ship as their ship was too damaged. The only people killed were in self-defense Third Bounty: 300,000,000 for defeating an entire Ciphor Pol unit along with cutting down the legendary tree, Zeusu. With that he and his crew also aided their alliance with capturing G-15, the Navy Base Truth: Ciphor Pol made a raid on the Nature Pirates and they were only defending themselves. However when one of the ciphor pol people accidentaly cut down the tree with a misplaced Rankyaku, Uaine utterly slaughtered everyone of his attackers out of anger. Fourth Bounty: 450,000,000 for taking multiple marines hostage, defeating Vice-Admiral and stealing an important devil fruit Truth: In reality, they accidentally found the devil fruit on an island, and the navy decided to send a ship commandeered by Onigumo after them. After they were defeated, they saw a fleet in the distance. Naturally, they used the marines as hostages to get past them and leave. They then decided to give the devil fruit to one of the members of the crew Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Haki User Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit User